


"flowers look cute on you, but they look cuter when you let me do you them for you."

by orphan_account



Series: Leg Day [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Concessions Workers, Fluff, Ice Rink AU, M/M, Pastel! John Laurens, This is pure fluff, and its really gay, and made this sad, im not ashamed at all honestly, kind of a prequel, so i fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john and alex have been friends since alex found the rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"flowers look cute on you, but they look cuter when you let me do you them for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I DEDICATE THIS TO MADDIE WE'RE BOTH SINNERS AND WE BOTH LOVE PASTEL JOHN AND FIGURE SKATING ALEX!!

Figure skaters, ever the overdramatic.

Or at least John Laurens thought so, until he moved to New York and started working part time concessions at an ice rink.

There, he met someone he could talk to, someone that would listen to him ramble on for hours, someone who appreciated him being around (unlike his douchebag of a father), and would listen to him talk. He wouldn’t just hear, he would  _ listen. _

Ever since Alex had come to the States, he had been nervous that nobody would like him.

Well, for the most part, he was right. Nobody really understood him. Nobody got why he wanted to be a figure skater when he had grown up on an island, nobody understood his writings, until he met John Laurens.

John was an editor in training slash part time concessions worker at King’s Ice, and all he wanted was for someone to listen.

Alex knew that the first time he walked in and saw a small teenage boy with lavender hair and flowers woven into his bun, that someone there needed to be listened to.

Turns out, John was sweet. His voice was quiet and deep, and the freckles on his cheeks shone like stars when he was happy.

Alex was immediately infatuated with the short boy, talking to him everyday, staying late after his sessions to talk and listen.

Nobody listened to John, he was soft spoken, and he was one of the nicest people Alex had met since moving there.

Alex was in love, he didn’t know a better way to say it.

“Hey, John?” He said one night.

They were both sitting in their socks on the concessions counter, the rink had closed, and they were in there alone.

“Yeah? What’s up?” John replied, shifting over, taking his bun down, long curly hair falls over his shoulders.

“I think I should tell you something.” Alex admitted, leaning his head on John’s shoulder.

“What is it? Is something wrong? Have I done something?” John asked, worried.

“No, never. Uh, I just realized I never told anybody. And I think you should be the first I tell here. I’ve been here for like, two years but I never told anyone here. I was shamed back home, and I hope the opposite happens here.” Alex said, placing a hand on John’s leg.

“Tell me. I’m unbiased.” John whispered.

“I’m bisexual. I like boys and girls. A lot. And, I hope you don’t judge me.” Alex said, taking his head off John’s shoulder.

“I would never judge you, Lex.” John said softly, placing a hand on Alex’s thigh and leaning on his shoulder.

Alex grabbed a strand of John’s hair and started playing with his hair.

“Thank you.” Alex said quietly.

“You know you mean a lot to me? Not many people actually understand me. I talk about the stars a lot, I wear ‘girly’ clothes, and I wear flowers in my hair. I also refuse to get a haircut. Nobody really  _ gets  _ me, Alexander.” John said, trying to fight a frown off of his face.

“I get you, my dearest, Laurens.” Alex replied.

“I know. I just wish more people did.” John said with a sigh.

“Let’s have a sleepover tonight.” Alex smiled at him.

“A sleepover?”

“We can watch horror movies and eat junk food even though I’m not supposed to eat junk food for three weeks up until competition. And we can cuddle. Platonically-” Alex rambled, a big smile creeping onto his face.

“This is gonna be so much fun. You wanna pick me up, or what? Because I need to go home and stuff.” John smiled over at Alex.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll pick you up from your apartment, and I can drive you to work in the morning, and then help out after my session is over.” Alex smiled.

“Okay! I’ve gotta lock up and stuff, but I’ll see you at like, ten?” John asked, pulling his keys from his messenger bag.

“Yeah! I know your adress still, I think. Uh, I’ll be there at ten.” 

-

John unlocked the door to his apartment, about to call out a hello to his boyfriend Charlie.

“Hey, Charlie! Guess what happened at work today! These two kids punched each other in the face over the last bag of Cheetos, and- oh god. What the fuck?” His jaw dropped as he opened their bedroom door and saw his boyfriend, shirtless, kissing the hellspawn that was commonly known as Aaron Burr.

Charlie broke off the kiss and pushed Aaron off of him, looking John in the eye, clearly no regret in his beady little eyes.

“John, I can explain, I swear-”  He rushed, his lips still swollen from the kiss.

“I don’t want your bullshit explanations. Fuck off, literally. Go fuck yourself in the ass with a cactus.” John spat, running out of the bedroom, leaving the door open.

He grabbed his phone to text Alex that he needed to be picked up earlier.

**TO: ham the man: i need you to come over right now goddamnit. somethings happened and im crying really hard and i dont know what the fuck to do.**

**FROM: ham the man: im on my way. dont wanna know how many laws im about to break.**

**TO: ham the man: please hurry im freaking out and i c an ytstoip cryn gi**

**FROM: ham the man: i havent even made it home yet honestly. im in the parking lot of the ice rink smoking.**

**TO: ham the man: my house is three minutes from there. hurry ples se.**

Alex put out his cigarette and got into his old van, driving out of the parking lot like a bat from hell.

He pulled up to John’s apartment complex, running up the stairs as fast he could, catching John’s eyes as fast as he could.

He grabbed the shaking boy, helping him breathe and stop crying, and held him for as long as possible before he couldn’t contain his question.

“John, what happened” He asked, holding him tighter in his arms.

“Burr- Ch-charles. They’re in there.”

“John, hold tight. I’m gonna go kick their asses, alright?” He said, letting go.

John nodded, a soft nod, that wouldn’t have been noticed had ALex not been paying attention to his every move.

Alex ran into the apartment, straight to the bedroom, where a screaming match was occurring.

“So  _ you’re _ the beloved Charlie.” Alex spat, eyeing Charles down, basically picturing how he would kill him.

“And you’re ‘his Alex’. The only person who understands him!” Charles said in a mocking tone, strutting over to Alex in the most arrogant manner possible.

“You’re a dick.” Alex spit, all 5’7 of him towering over Charles’ taller figure.

“One John seems to like.” He smirked, looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex remembered a brief moment where John told him that he was demisexual, and that he wasn’t ready with Charles, and he was filled with utmost rage from head to toe.

“You fucking asshole!” He yelled, punctuating each word with a punch to his face.

“Fucking run, Burr. You’re going to regret the day I get my hands on you.” He roared.

Burr ran from the room, and Charles followed suit, packing a bag and leaving shortly.

-

JOhn entered the apartment, walking to the bedroom where Alex still remained.

Alex pulled him into a hug, pressing his lips to the top of his head, one hundred percent platonically and not gay at all. 

“Alex?” John asked, pushing his lavender hair over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can we have the sleepover here? I don’t really feel like leaving the house but I still wanna see you.” He said, looking Alex in the eyes. 

“I want you to be comfortable, so yeah. We can gossip about him and make jokes about Thomas and James?” Alex said jokingly, pushing his hair from his eyes. 

“I think we should. Can you stay?” John asked, eyes going wide. 

“Of course! I actually have an emergency bag in my van for situations like this. I’ll be right back.”

Alex ran to his van to grab the duffel bag he had in the backseat, throwing it over his shoulder and walking back, figuring out ways to tell JOhn and still give him space.

John had already put Oculus on the TV, throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

“So, uh I figured I should probably tell you something. Uh, it’s a really really long story of how I came to New York, and we’ve been friends for like, a year to two, and I think it’s really important that you know. Uh, if you want to know. I don’t have to tell you, if you don’t wanna hear it.” Alex said, running a hand through his flyaway hairs.

“You can tell me while you help me dye my hair, maybe? I wanna change the color, and I have an idea for a color too. I’ve never tried turquoise, and I really wanna.” John said.

“Do we have to go get the dye?” Alex asked, looking at the other man.

“Nah, I bought it a few weeks ago with the intent to dye it. I wanted to surprise you, but now’s better than any other time.” John smiled back, and Alex nodded.

“Yeah, of course I’ll help you.” Alex smiled in return, and took John’s hand as the softer boy led him to the bathroom.

“So, you know how to dye hair, right?” John asked.

“Kind of.” 

“Okay, well before you do my hair I wanna tell you something. Come here.” He said, beckoning Alex closer. 

Alex moved closer, and John beckoned him even closer, motioning for him to move his ear closer to his lips.

“Okay.” John whispered, and moved Alex’s face to where his lips were on John’s.

They kissed like that, until John broke the kiss, pulling away for a breath.

“Awesome. Wow.” Alex muttered, looking John in the eyes.

“Yeah. That was. That was awesome actually, holy shit. I’m so glad I did that.” John sighed, leaning up against Alex.

“I am too. Now, let’s get to dying your hair.” Alex grinned at John, pressing a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
